degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abby97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alli Bhandari page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 17:04, July 23, 2012 I'm sorry I would never judge Campbell as gay. I was just saying what if not that he is. I think Campbell and Maya are good for each other. I ship Maybell IceHound67 (talk) 00:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) miss u come on chat sometime i miss u girl xxo hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 06:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) hi Meg27 (talk) 01:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC)meg27Meg27 (talk) 01:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Heyy I'm meg nice pic of Dylan lol<3 :) Hey Abby:) Meg27 (talk) 18:41, May 12, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Hey Hey Abby! I wanted to ask you to please stop adding random pictures to all the pages and then removing them in another edit. It's clearly an easy way at getting points. I've noticed you've been doing that to the Eclare page lately. ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 23:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Shout out Just sending some love back! <3333 Thank you, sweetie! :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 00:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello! (: Thanks for editing the wiki! Since I saw some of the categories you were adding, I just wanted to tell you that names actually do not count as categories on here, such as "Camaya" or "Maya Matlin", therefore they shouldn't be added to any page. And categories such as "Love" should not be added either, and the "Graduation" category is only for Class pages (like Class of 2011). Thanks! Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It is possible to customize your signature in your preferences. I'm actually not that good at designing them, but if you asked Cameron (Degrassi Fan), he could probably make you one if you wanted. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signature PLLLLEASSE OMG, Abby, I'm so sorry for the late reply. I actually saw your last message, I just forgot to respond to it. My apologizes. :c Anyways, I came up with a simple design for your sig like you asked. I hope you like it. I didn't put the three little dots at the end because I thought it looked weird. xD If you want, you can add them in though. Here is your sig: ♥ Abby ♥ Life goes on. I hope you like it. :3 Now go to your preference page ' ' and copy the signatures code in the sig box and make sure the little square underneath that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signature" is checked marked or the sig won't work. Here is the code: ♥ Abby ♥ Life goes on. If you have any problems with it, feel free to message me again. :p Enjoy it! 01:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) counter reset I saw that you were upset about your counter resetting, well I'm sorry to hear about it. but for future reference..the its the next "day" in wikia time starting at 8 PM EST. I'm not sure what timezone you are in, but when it comes to the day turning, the wikia is four hours ahead of EST time zone, therefore the next day starts at 8 PM EST. Kikichara (talk) 05:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Heeyy Lexbug (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: wazzup :) Hey Abby. I'm totally Dylan's husband okay? Everyone knows it. :p ✦ Cam ✦ It's too cold outside for angels to fly ♫ 23:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yaya, I get it, I get it. :3 ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: HEY I don't have one yet. http://www.justin.tv/whisperhug did 12C but idk if they'll do S13 --Jake ☆ nothing compares to you 22:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Abby Hey Abby:) Meg27 (talk) 21:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Profile page Hi! Actually, I took it from someone on other wikia, but changed the colors and made it about Degrassi, 'cause it was Glee-related. DivinePL (talk) 10:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC)